


[Podfic] if you cared at all

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can smell the room. He can smell the fires, streets away, he can smell the dust from shattered stone, the dead, the smells of the house, food, the humidity in the air and the faecal smell of the dead body of the child on the floor, mixed with the blood-iron from her slashed throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] if you cared at all

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you cared at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644505) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Dissociation; Flashbacks; Guilt; Hydra did a number on Bucky; Dissociative States; Disabled Character; Mentally Ill Character

Download/streaming:   
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyVkFfbUJiM2tMR1k/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. This one was hard. Fortunately for all of us, I have an entire weekend to myself, so I will not be leaving you on this unpleasant note for long! A Mercedes fic next, i think.


End file.
